An New Princess Friend
by Pricat
Summary: A certain young president oves to Enchantia with Ralph but starts at Royal Prep but has trouble fitting in since she isn't into the princess mould but Sofia befriends her helping her adjust to the kingdom
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a random idea as I love Disney's new show Sofia the First as it's so cute and like the Princess Diaries in a way, but then remembered Vanellope Von Schweetz is a princess sort of, so imagined her moving to Sofia's kingdom with Ralph, but joins Sofia's school and has to adjust to this.**

**She might show Amber that being a president mightn't be bad.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in the kingdom of Enchantsia and Sofia and her siblings were getting ready for school and excited to learn new skills and unaware an new kid was joining Royal Prep as she'd moved to the kingdom.

"Ready to go, as the pegasus coach is waiting." James said as Sofia nodded.

She followed her brother to the courtyard where the coach was after her animal friends had helped her get ready but Amber wondered who the new kid was since their parents had been talking about her.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, hopefully she won't have to sit on the magic swing." James said remembering Sofia's first day at Royal Prep.

"Fine I won't trick her but there are other ways." Amber said.

The coach then took off but the kids were having fun since they liked it but it arrived at Royal Prep, seeing the other kids there making them happy.

A young girl around nine with purple hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a pink dress which she hated was watching the other kids but she didn't understand why Ralph had enrolled her in this school.

Sure she was the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush and was more a racer than some princess and knew Ralph was only doing that because he cared.

At least she could race after school right?

The three headmistrees, Flora, Fauna and Merriweather were telling the other students about the new girl.

"This is Princess Vanellope and she just moved to this kingdom." Flora said.

"I hope you will make her feel welcome." Merriweather said.

The other students nodded but Sofia understood how Vanellope was feeling, remembering when she first came to the kingdom but maybe would help Vanellope seeing Amber smirk.

* * *

At recess Vanellope was playing with toy karts that resembled the ones from Sugar Rush her home but had her hoodie on as she'd glitched back into it since she hated that princess dress as Amber glared at her, seeing the girl wearing her racer goggles making James and Sofia curious.

"The new girl looks like a boy in those clothes!" Amber said.

Vanellope was in awe seeing the flying derby team as it was like racing and was curious.

Sofia wanted to talk to her but the bell rang meaning they had to go inside and hoped that maybe she could talk to the new girl at lunch, as Vanellope hid behind a bush focusing glitching back into the dress, sighing.

"Just keep it together, as school will be over soon." she said going inside.

She hoped that this was a good thing.


	2. Having Some Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like especially Agent BM and Flynnie G.**

**Vanellope is home from her first day of Royal Prep but she and her big sister Cookie Punch go to Sugar Rush and have fun.**

* * *

Vanellope was relieved that school was over for the day, as she went to a cottage in Enchantia seeing a nine feet tall guy in a red shirt with black overalls was cooking something but a girl with blue hair with cookie chips and punky clothes was there reading seeing Vanellope come home in her hoodie, since she'd glitched out of her dress after school had ket out.

"How was your day kiddo?" Ralph asked her.

"Not really since they're preppy well besides one kid named Sofia." she told him.

Cookie Punch smirked at her little sister but were going to Sugar Rush but were getting their karts, as Vanellope was telling her so called big sister about her first day at Royal Prep.

"Maybe Ralph made a mistake, putting you in that school if you hate it." Cookie told her.

Vanellope smiled opening a key to Sugar Rush after putting on her tiara appearing in her kingdom seeing the others there, happy to see her.

She was telling them about Enchantia but left out Royal Prep.

She got into her kart, racing.

* * *

Later that next morning, Vanellope woke up late and didn't have time to glitch into her dress since both her sister and Ralph had left for the day glitching into her hoodie knowing the teachers might be mad since to them, a hoodie wasn't princess attire, but who cared?

She ate breakfast fast leaving running to the school seeing the other kids were already in class, pushing open the doors and running into the gym since it was femcing class this morning, making her smirk evilly, seeing she was paired against Amber.

"Aw man, paired with the boy!" Amber said frowning making Vanellope irked.

"So what if I don't wear a dress?

At least I'm being me, unlike some fruit loop!" she said as the class was silent.

Some of the boys laughed at that, since Amber was a royal pain but saw her looking at the flying derby as she wanted to know about it, but the other boys would help her.

Amber scowled but the bell rang for recess seeing the other kids go outside getting ideas seeing Vanellope and the boys in the stables.

She knew there was no way she was letting the new girl turn things upside down.


	3. Making Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and had to update as I got a copy of Wreck it Ralph for Easter and then watched Sofia the First today which gave me ideas and see why some people like pairing older Sofia with Cedric on tumblr.**

**Anyhoo Vanellope is having trouble in Sorcery class, but Sofia helps and they become friends.**

**I also want to draw Vanellope in the sorceress outfit Sofia was wearing as it was so cute!**

* * *

It was Sorcery class and the students were learning making Vanellope in awe since she'd never seen magic before back home liking it seeing the other kids practise and was trying the transformation spell making Amber smirk, knowing the purple haired girl couldn't do magic like the others.

"That's not true Amber!

Even Sofia can do magic and she's pretty good." James told her.

Sofia knew that maybe she could help Vanellope since she had learnt magic from Cedric since she was trying to make friends with the new girl, seeing Merriweather with her.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Vivian said.

Sofia then saw Vanellope sneak into the Flying derby stables, getting onto Minimus and taking off into the air, making her smile hearing her laugh wondering why she wasn't afraid for her first time on a pegasus.

Hugo was impressed racing her but Vanellope was glitching like when racing in Sugar Rush seeing the other boys in awe seeing her win, and saw Sofia smirk making Vanellope curious.

"Maybe I can help you with socery, since our royal sorceror helped me learn." Sofia said.

Vanellope wondered why this kid was being nice to her.

"Okay, I guess." she said.

* * *

Sofia noticed that Vanellope was quiet as they were walking to her castle seeing her glitch as the purple haired girl was in her hoodie which made her feel more like herself, making Sofia more curious.

"So, that flicker thing you do isn't a spell?" she said.

Vanellope's eyes widened hearing that.

"No way is it a spell!

I was made that way." she said explaining.

Sofia was in awe especially hearing the kingdom the girl was from, since a world made of candy would be fun, making Vanellope smile.

"It is." she said as they arrived at the castle.

She saw Sofia with her mother making Vanellope sad sice she didn't know where her parents were, but Ralph was like the best father ever, and Cookie Punch was a great big sister.

"Vanellope you okay?" Sofia asked.

"Y-Yeah." she said following her.

* * *

Ralph sighed knowing that King Candy was still alive but locked in the code room in Sugar Rush but knew Sour Bill was trying to get him out of there hoping Vanellope was okay at school, because he knew she had a hard time fitting in because she didn't feel like princess material.

He saw Cookie Punch show up, as she said that King Candy was out of the code room.

Ralph smirked knowing he had to bring Vanellope to Sugar Rush when she came home from school.

He knew that Turbo had locked the real King Candy in the code room whren he ook over Sugar Rush but would explain once Vanellope got home.


End file.
